Sensei to Shoujo Soudou - Daiisshin Kouhan-
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Kagamine_Len_Ilustrado_por_DOMCO.png|thumb|280px|Sensei to Shoujo Soudou -Daiisshin Kouhan- Ilustrado por Domco]]Court of First Instance - Riot Girl and Teacher-''' ( 先生と少女騒動-第一審公判 / Sensei to Shoujo Soudou - Daiisshin Kouhan / El Profesor y la Chica Rebelde -Primera Audiencia) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Len es un profesor y en su clase hay una chica que causa muchos problemas, él empieza a tener sentimientos y deseos por esta chica, pero ella no quiere nada con Len, así que el acaba sometiéndola, amarrándola, y la vuelve su esclava sexual. Ella acepta en cierta forma entrar a esta relación de sometimiento saldista, pero Len se percata de que ella no lo ama de verdad y al escapar de sus manos lo va a denunciar con la justicia (policía). Al final del vídeo podemos ver como la supuesta chica lo denunció, ambos se encuentran en el jurado. '''Interprete: Kagamine Len Música, Letra y PV: Minus (WONDERFUL★OPPORTUNIY！) Ilustraciones: domco *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por ArcCosine *Traduccion de ElRincondeNaruko Kanji= 君を箱庭に閉じ込めて 羽根が生えるまで　時間を与えて じっくりと育てましょう 壊れないように 僕は知ってるよ　今という いわばアイロニーな刹那的過去では ―Your feeling is passed（感情は流されて）― 意に反してくんだ 紅く腫れた理想は意志を加速させてく なぜに理解されない なぜに君は僕をもっと理解してくれないのか 気がふれるほど悩んだって 爪の先ほども届かない ならば　せめて　僕の人形（モノ）に 自由とは恐れるべきで その細い腕ではとても掴めないだろうさ 何も怖がることはないさ 未来など知らなくてもいい 今は　悦びを感じろ 不安定さから生まれる 滴るような恍惚の果実へ 僕はサディスト　僕はサディスト　そうだ 愛してる　愛してる　 これは教育であり会話である 人の建前が本性に 変わる瞬間がたまらなく僕は好きなんだ 愛してる まだ嘘でいい もっと味わって　噛み締めて 僕の期待を裏切らないでくれ ―Full course of education（教育のフルコース）― こぼさないでくれよ センセーション衝動　先生と少女騒動 洗礼＋調教　異常な所業が争点 あー あー あー あー あーあー　何も聞こえない あー聞こえない 何も聞こえない 僕は君にとっては唯一の理解者なんだ なのになぜに理解されない なぜに君は理解してくれないのか 張り裂けるほど求めたって その瞳は僕を映さない ならば　せめて　僕の人形（モノ）に 取り残されたわけじゃない 僕は君だし　君は・・僕なんだからさ 僕の為に歌ってくれよ 僕に何か言葉をかけてくれよ 顔をみせてくれよ まだこのゲームは始まったばかり もっと受け止めてよ 僕はサディスト　君もサディスト　そうだ 愛してる　愛してる　なのに 証言台（こんなとこ）　に　立たされている？ |-| Romaji= Kimi wo hakoniwa ni tojikomete Hane ga haeru made jikan wo ataete Jikkuri to sodatemashou Kowarenai youni Boku ha shitteru yo "ima" to iu Iwaba aironii na setsuna teki kako de ha Your feeling is passed I ni hanshite kunda Akaku hareta risou ha Ishi wo kasoku saseteku Naze ni rikai sarenai? Naze ni kimi ha boku wo motto rikai shite kurenai no ka Ki ga fureru hodo nayandatte Tsume no sakihodo mo todokanai Naraba semete boku no mono ni Jiyuu to ha osoreru beki de Sono hosoi ude de ha Totemo tsukamenai darou sa Nanimo kowagaru koto ha nai sa Mirai nado shiranakutemo ii Ima ha yorokobi wo kanjiro Fuanteisa kara umareru, shitataru youna koukotsu no kajitsu he Boku ha SADIST boku ha SADIST sou da Aishiteru aishiteru kore ha Kyouiku de ari, kaiwa de aru. Hito no tatemae ga honshou ni Kawaru shunkan ga, tamaranaku boku ha Suki nanda. Aishiteru Mada uso de ii. Motto ajiwatte kamishimete Boku no kitai wo uragiranaide Full course of education Kobasanaide kure yo Senseeshon shoudou Sensei to shoujo soudou Senrei + choukyou Ijou na sogyou ga souten Aaa... Aaa... Aaa... Nanimo kikoenai Kikoenai Nanimo kikoenai Boku ha, kimi ni totte ha Yuiitsu no rikaisha nanda Nano ni naze ni rikai sarenai? Naze ni kimi ha rikaishite kurenai no ka Harisokeru hodo motemetatte Sono hitomi ha boku wo utsusanai Naraba semete boku no mono ni Torinoko sareta wake janai Boku ha kimi dashi, kimi ha, boku nandakara sa Boku no tame ni utatte kure yo Boku ni nanika kotoba wo kakete kure yo Kao misete kure yo Mada kono geemu ha hajimatta bakari Motto uketomete yo Boku ha SADIST kimi mo SADIST sou da Aishiteru aishiteru nano ni Konna toko ni tatareteiru? |-| Español= Confinada en un jardín en miniatura Dándole tiempo para que crezcan sus alas Creciendo con cuidado Para no romperse Ahora se que por así decirlo el pasado es irónico y efímero Tus sentimientos se transmiten Contradiciéndome Enrojecido e hinchado ideal acelera mi voluntad ¿No entiendo por qué? Parece que no me entiendes más Lo que me preocupa es perder el control No poder alcanzarte Entonces al menos se mi muñeca Debería temerle a la libertad No puedo tomarte de esos finos y delgados brazos No hay nada por qué temer Inclusive si no sabes lo que vendrá en un futuro Ahora siente la satisfacción Nacida de la inseguridad Goteando como la fruta del éxtasis Es verdad soy un sádico, yo soy sádico Te amo, yo te amo Esta es una conversación de formación educativa La verdadera naturaleza de las personas Cambia irremediablemente en un instante, es lo que prefiero Te amo Aún es una mentira Muerde y saboréalo más No traiciones mis expectativas Ciclo completo de enseñanza No permitas que se derrame Sensación impulsiva, profesor y chica rebelde Bautismo + formación, cuestionando una serie De hechos anormales Aaa... No oigo nada Aaa... No escucho No se oye nada Yo soy el único que puede entenderte ¿Entonces por que no lo entiendes? Porque parece que no lo entiendes Quiero estallar En esos ojos no me veo reflejado Entonces al menos se mía No me dejes atrás Por que yo soy tú y tu eres yo Canta para mi Dirígeme algunas palabras Muéstrame tu rostro Este juego acaba de empezar Te daré mas Es verdad soy un sádico y tú también eres una sádica Te amo yo te amo, sin embargo ¿Estás testificando en ese lugar? Enlaces *Piapro de Domco *Imagen Oficial en Piapro Curiosidades *Su secuela es Sensei to shoujo soudou - dainishin - "higaisha no nikki" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012